Take My Hand
by Auguro
Summary: Dark and Krad have disappeared for three months. Satoshi takes this as an advantage to get closer to Daisuke. Apparently he hadn't got the message that Daisuke was Dark's property. And Dark wouldn't allow his property to be stolen. Dark/Dai Satoshi/Dai


Auguro: So this is my first YAOI fan fiction story…I'm not quite sure if this is very good. This is the introduction so there is not a lot of action. The thing is…I'm not even sure if anyone reads D.N. Angel fanfiction anymore….

Disclaimer: I don't own D.N. Angel. *sigh*

* * *

Emiko shot out of bed as she heard the doorbell ring once, twice, three times, and now it was just a strung out high-pitched note as the ringer pressed down on it. Kosuke woke up almost instantaneously after her, and they exchanged a look. Running down the stairs, (thanking herself that she didn't set the traps yet) she opened the front door. Kosuke stood alert behind her.

The sight was heart-breaking. Dark Mousy was slumped against the doorway wall. A large wound slid from his bellybutton to his left hip bone which was more prominent than ever. Whatever had done this had ripped off half his shirt and exposed his muscular abdomen that was half drenched in dripping blood. The wound was bleeding freely, and soaked through to his leather pants. He had less obvious injuries on his face, but his shoulder looked dislocated.

Kosuke appeared at his side, and helped him walk inside while Emiko ran to awake the rest of the home. After awaking Towa, and Daiki she pushed open the door to Daisuke's room.

He was sprawled out on the bed, brilliant red hair complimented by the white sheets. A peaceful, expression filled his face, and With was snuggled in the crook of his arm.

Emiko decided she would let him keep a few more hours of rest.

* * *

Hello, my names Daisuke Niwa. I am now an almost average sixteen years old. Sure, I'm still the shortest boy in my class, and make a fantastic cross-dresser if you put a wig on me. Sure, my mother puts up death traps to keep me alert and agile. Sure, my father spent all of his time researching the great Phantom Thief.

But he had very good reasons to be doing this.

You see, I was once the Great Phantom Thief, Dark Mousy. He used to be living inside of me, kind of like a parasite on my body. Except whenever I felt romantic feelings I transformed into him. It wasn't always fortunate, in fact I'm pretty sure that was the reason my girlfriend (Riku) broke up with me, I was always running away from her. But I'm no longer Dark Mousy. And it's not because my first love has fallen for me, or there is another tamer besides me carrying Dark, oh no.

The simple way to put it is that the Great Phantom Thief Dark Mousy has vanished from the world.

Why? Where?

Well those are very good questions. My dad has been spending all of his time researching them.

I opened my eyes, and put one foot down on the ground before getting off my bed. My mom had recently decided to pour all of her worry and stress into making clothing and setting up new, more difficult traps.

As I thought, the floor was rigged, and I moved my leg just in time before a giant axe swooped across where it once was.

Sometimes I really thought she was trying to kill me.

I tested the doorknob to my dresser, I was correct in thinking it was electrified. I could see sparks as I opened it with the underside of my shoe. My school uniform was folded neatly to the side and I dressed as quickly as possible. This was my usual routine in the morning, and since Dark had disappeared three months ago, one more thing had been added to the list.

Between the time of brushing my teeth, and trying to make it downstairs alive, I whispered quietly, "Dark…Dark…Dark, are you back yet?" When I received my silent reply, I got caught in this sudden wave of loneliness that I had to force a smile onto my face.

There was really only one good thing about Dark leaving. Krad had disappeared as well. And that meant Satoshi could return to school and to being my friend. He didn't need his glasses anymore, that I didn't understand, and he was friendlier than ever. Before, when we ate lunch if I sat less than a foot away from him, he would jump backwards.

If Riku hadn't broken up with me already I suppose that would be another good reason as well.

There were about twenty-three stairs in our staircase, each would trigger an even more threatening and dangerous trap.

So by nine o'clock in the morning, I had already defied death about twenty times. This is why I would never be able to call myself normal.

I jumped over the first step that had turned into a black pit, but tripped the wire on the fourth stair, which caused two blast of fire to shoot out from either sides of the wall. My duck was faulty and the fire singed the top of my hair. I made it all the way down to the twenty second then stepped on the wrong spot, and suddenly dozens of poison darts were flying at me. I avoided them, but at the last, very last step, I lost my footing and landed right on my face on the tiled floor.

I cursed my clumsiness but couldn't help grin at the smell of my mom's cooking. Then from the living room, I heard a low stifled chuckle. I jumped to my feet, and looked around. A pair of amethyst eyes locked onto mine.

I put a hand over my mouth, trying to keep myself from saying something stupid. I noticed recently that I had a tendency to do that when I was caught off-guard. I backed up slowly, and would've probably backed into one of the darts, if Dark had not called out my name.

He was off of the couch in a second and pulled me away from the stairs. Dark rolled his eyes at me, "Wow I've had to save your ass already and it's only been what? Six hours since I got here."

My face flushed and I looked downward trying to put together one of my numerous questions. Then I noticed as Kosuke's shirt ridded up a bit on Dark revealing the gauze bandage wrapping around his stomach.

"D-Dark what happened?" He was walking back over to the couch, leaving me to trot behind him. He pulled up his shirt carelessly showing me the numerous wounds.

"Think I was just on vacation?" That wasn't an answer; it was one of Dark's famous replies that I liked to call 'dodges'. It was answering a question with another question. He did this often with fan girls, to leave a residue of mystery. It attracted them even more, but for me it was just irritating.

"No, Dark where were you? And what were you doing?"

Emiko came into the room carrying a plate of food. I ignored my growling hunger as Dark leaned back on the couch and prepared for his explanation.

"I was…fighting Krad."

Daiki frowned, "How? Hiwatari was here and so was Daisuke. How were you maintaining your forms?"

Dark shook his head, "We met-"There was two polite knocks on the door. Emiko had to remove the doorbell, because it was covered in the remnants of Dark's late night visit.

Satoshi didn't question the missing bell. Emiko had grown to tolerate the boy. He was smart, and he sure liked Daisuke. He was handsome, certainly not a sore eye around the house.

Usually she didn't have to force a smile while greeting him, but today she did. "Hello Hiwatari-kun." She looked over her shoulder, and refrained from opening the door anymore so Satoshi could not see inside. "Daisuke! Hiwatari-kun is here."

I felt a little more relieved now that Satoshi was here, if Krad was back then...a thumping in my chest that arrived with fear emerged as I thought, _then Satoshi…won't be able to be friends with me anymore._

Dark grabbed my wrist before I could walk towards the door. "What's creepy-boy doing here?" His voice scared me it was in between a growl and a groan. I squirmed out of his grasp.

"Since Krad is gone, Satoshi came back to school, and we're good friends now." Dark expression was frightening I could feel his glare digging into my back even as I headed out the door.

* * *

(Satoshi)

I've learned many things about Daisuke. Now that Krad is gone, I was able to make advances on the boy. But I've learned that when Daisuke is upset about something, he will lie. Whether he doesn't want to trouble others, or he simply is shy about speaking of his own problems, he won't say anything. He just puts on a fake smile that he believes convinces everyone, including me. For others it appears to work, but for me…I graduated college at the age of thirteen, Daisuke wasn't fooling me.

But yet, this made me love him even more.

Something was wrong today, because his mother wouldn't even open the door fully. The doorbell was gone, and when Daisuke came out the corners of his mouth twitched when trying to form a cheerful look.

I hated this smile, because I thought that we were becoming good enough friends that he didn't have to put on an act. I guess I was wrong.

We walked a full two minutes in silence. Then his hand gently brushed against mine in an innocent manner indicating that he wanted to say something.

He looked up at me through dark eyelashes. "Satoshi can I ask you something?"

I had to admit my blood pressure heightened at him saying this. I nodded, and looked the away from his gaze.

"Did Krad come back last night?"

I was shocked at this, though I didn't show it. Why would Daisuke have reason to think this? I had acted normal today; I wasn't being any more distant than usual. There wasn't any reason for Daisuke to think this…unless…unless….

"No. Niwa, did Dark return?"

He looked the other way and said, "I told you Satoshi! Call me Daisuke!" That was answer enough.

"Niwa…Did Dark say how he returned?"

He turned to me and pouted, "Dai-su-ke!"

I grabbed his arms and pulled him closely. He didn't try to pull away but relaxed in my grasp. "**Daisuke**, this is important. Did Dark return?"

I was surprised when Daisuke leaned into me, and I prayed that he wouldn't move any closer, or I may just…I may just do something that I'd regret. But I fisted my hands at my sides, and took the guilty pleasure of breathing in the scent of him.

"He did. And he said he met something, I'll know tonight." He pulled only a centimenter away, so he could make proper eye contact.

His eyebrows were knitted together and I could see tears welling in his ruby eyes. "And he was really hurt. He had this big bandage on his stomach."

That's when I realized that sweet Daisuke wasn't this close to me for me. It was because of Dark. It was because he was worried about _Dark. _The bastard.

I didn't push him away, even though the affection wasn't meant for me. But how close he was right now, how our bodies were actually touching each other, in a supposed to be naïve manner. I couldn't help but let my mind wander. I wasn't always this much of a pervert, and I wasn't really being perverted. I wasn't groping him or anything. There was nothing wrong with thinking.

"Come on Daisuke, we're going to be late."

* * *

Dark watched Daisuke go. He wished that he could've done something to make the younger boy stay with him.

But instead he looked around at the other faces of the Niwa household, and opened his mouth to begin to explain.

* * *

Okay please **REVIEW **so I can know if this epically sucks, or not. I also haven't quite decided the pairings yet….but your **reviews **do influence that. And I know that something went wrong with my grammar in here….this is the introduction, so sorry if there wasn't a lot of action.


End file.
